Question: Rationalize the denominator of $\frac{2}{3\sqrt{5} + 2\sqrt{11}}$ and write your answer in the form $\displaystyle \frac{A\sqrt{B} + C\sqrt{D}}{E}$, where $B < D$, the fraction is in lowest terms and all radicals are in simplest radical form. What is $A+B+C+D+E$?
Answer: The problem simplifies slightly if we notice that $3\sqrt{5} = \sqrt{9 \cdot 5} = \sqrt{45}$, and $2\sqrt{11} = \sqrt{4 \cdot 11} = \sqrt{44}$. Writing the denominator this way, we have \[
\frac{2}{\sqrt{45} + \sqrt{44}} = \frac{2}{\sqrt{45} + \sqrt{44}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{45} - \sqrt{44}}{\sqrt{45} - \sqrt{44}} = 2(\sqrt{45} - \sqrt{44}),
\]since $45 - 44 = 1$ so the denominator is just 1. Rewriting what's left in simplest radical form again, we have $6 \sqrt{5} - 4 \sqrt{11}$. Since $5 < 11$, we have $B = 5$, and filling in the rest, $A = 6$, $C = -4$, $D = 11$, and $E = 1$ (since there is no denominator, we just take it to be 1). Thus $A+B+C+D+E = \boxed{19}$.